Slender Man : The Arrival
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: It was just meant to be a routine sweep of her home. Nothing more. But now Naru and Mai are trying to find her. Trying to save her. While trying to save themselves. Is it already too late?
1. Prologue

**Slender Man: The Arrival**

 **Summary:** It was just meant to be a routine sweep of her home. Nothing more. But now Naru and Mai are trying to find her. Trying to save her. While trying to save themselves. Is it already too late? NaruxMai

 **A/N:** I am really sorry for the delay, it's been about 12 months now but the sequel is here! For this one, I chose to go along with Slender Man: The Arrival game plot because then I know I covered the basics. I already know if this sequel goes well, then I'll write a part 3. So let me know what you think and in the meantime, enjoy the first chapter to Slender Man: The Arrival!

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

The sun was low in the sky, painting the clouds a haunting red the colour of fire. It burned the blue from the heavens and torched it, scorching it from view. Mai couldn't help but stare as the car passed deserted street after deserted street. The derelict wood posts on the road side serving as a sign that the town was surely about to be completely abandoned. Only their client remained, but even then, they were about to leave too.

"Naru." The brunette called, her voice hollow with fatigue, "Thank you for doing this. I know it seems kind of pointless considering she's moving and all." She sighed, turning her head against the head rest to stare at the young man driving the sedan to their destination. He had a simple white button up shirt on. His hair was the standard messy mop atop his head but Mai couldn't bring herself to care.

"I told you Mai. If it's important to you, then I will help you." Naru responded, rolling his eyes as he did. He had supported her much more since their encounter at the Camping Grounds. Mai wasn't sure if it was because they had gone through the experience together, or if he was just worried about her wellbeing. And if she were honest with herself, she was worried about her mental state as well.

She could still see the faceless creature out of the corner of her eye. When she least expected it, when she was alone. She swore she could see it in her apartment at times before she barricaded herself in her room for the nights she feared she would get a proper look at it.

"Well Kuroda just said we have to have a look around the house and see if we get anything. She's been on edge since her mother passed away." Mai said, thinking about her old high school friend. Naoko Kuroda, the girl who had created her own poltergeist with her physic abilities when she had been caught out by SPR. Since then, Mai had formed a bond with the glass wearing girl, and now, years later, their friendship was being called upon. Kuroda had sworn that she had been seeing her mother's spirit around, along with a tall dark shape around her home at night.

"Then it shouldn't take too long." Naru spoke up, pulling into a dim driveway. The sun reflected off the white panels of the house in front of them, fallen autumn leaves littered the ground as they pulled up to the front. The house certainly didn't seem kept. But Mai wasn't that surprised. It was hard to do anything when you're grieving.

Mai opened her door, pulling a backpack from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder. She heard Naru leave the vehicle and she stepped out too, closing the door behind her as she stepped closer to her friend's home. Everything was still, too still for a home. The sun bathed everything in a burning orange, the house looking as though it were lit from within by fire. Mai couldn't help but shiver, the air colder than the standard autumn day. Her thin jacket doing nothing to ward off the wind.

"Let's go then." Mai sang, rushing to the door and knocking. She felt Naru step up behind her when there was a god awful crack and they turned in time to see a thick brand fall from the tree, smashing the car windshield and denting the hood to the point that the metal bent upward, curling around the limb like a blanket, "What the hell?"

Naru paused in heading to the vehicle, pulling out his phone instead, "Hey. Lin. We're going to need a pickup..."

Mai tuned out, focusing instead on finding Kuroda. She knocked again, the feeling in her gut intensifying. There was a hint of panic coursing through her veins as she started rattling the door knob, gasping when the door gave way under her ministrations. She bolted inside, confident Naru would soon follow. But what she saw inside made her heart freeze and her blood run cold. The furniture was toppled over, the paintings on the wall askew and the glass wear shattered. There were scribbled on the wall, as if someone had done each one in haste. None of the drawings were distinguishable from the other, each jammed together and drawn so thickly with black marker than Mai had to squint to make some of the words out.

 _ **'Radio tower'**_ and _**'To the forest'**_ were the only things she could make out of the chaos on the walls. She felt the fear return, a fear she wished she would never feel again.

"Kuroda!" Mai screamed, running through the house to try find the girls room. At the end of the hallway was the only closed door, the white wood almost dark as the setting sun outside cast shadows through the house, "Naru! Come quick! Kuroda!"

Mai slammed into the door, pulling and twisting the door knob, attempting everything she could to try get into the room. The sound of running came from behind her and she knew Naru had arrived. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from the door before lifting his foot and slamming it into the wood just below the handle. The entire frame shook as the door gave way, splintering under the force of his hit. Mai ran into the room, shoving the broken obstacle out of the way.

Kuroda's bedroom was just as destroyed as the rest of the house. Scribbles similar to the rest of the house dominated the walls. Pictures of trees, hastily drawn drew Mai's attention the most and she went up to it, seeing a piece of paper stuck to the wall under it.

 _ **'Go to the radio tower. It's the only way**_.'

Just was Mai was about to show Naru, a scream came from outside. The pair ran to the window, noticing the broken glass strewn across the lawn on the outside.

"Naru. That was Kuroda!" Mai yelled, panic rushing through her as she raced out of the room. She struggled to find the way out, dodging furniture and broken glass as she went. Her sneakers screeched as she skidded to a stop by the back door, practically tearing the wood from the hinges that held it to its frame.

Naru and Mai stopped by the back gate, watching as it swung slowly back and forth. The looked at each other, silently communication their decision as they took off, over the fence and down the dirt path, following the only direction Kuroda could have gone in.

The only way she could have been taken.

 **xXxXx-Slender Man: The Arrival – xXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter. Please be kind enough to review and let me know what you think. As I said in the first instalment of Slender Man, I was nervous to post a sequel, so your feedback is very important to me. It also means a lot when I know if you like or don't like something.**

 **I would also like to thank the people that reviewed and encouraged me to make this sequel to my original Slender Man fan-fiction:**

 _shayrulz_

 _NaLu43v3r_

 _NaginiFay_

 _Gally619_

 _AmyNChan_

 _fairy tail-cedes_

 _dark shadow400_

 _Lil'OldNarcissiticMe_

 _Ghost loves japan 77_

 _SilverDragon-Purity_

 _Icefox94_

 _Stallion8426_

 _D C JoKeR H S_

 _Naruisawesome_

 _fanatic1010_

 _JIJIadorbs_

 _boo_


	2. Eight Pages - Part 1

**Slender Man: The Arrival**

 **Summary:** It was just meant to be a routine sweep of her home. Nothing more. But now Naru and Mai are trying to find her. Trying to save her. While trying to save themselves. Is it already too late? NaruxMai

 **A/N:** I was going to let Naru and Mai collect all 8 pages, but the chapter turned out to be much longer than I expected. So you will be getting a Pages Part 2!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt and I most certainly do not want Slender Man! (Hides in a corner)

 **Chapter 2:** Eight Pages - Part 1

Mai led Naru down the dirt path, pushing herself to run faster, to run further. Her blood pumped like fire through her veins, adrenaline acting like a drug in her system as she kept going. The air rushed past her ears, blocking all sound from reaching her. She didn't turn to see if Naru was close, or whether he had fallen behind. She didn't dare stop for fear that she wouldn't be able to make herself start again.

She had that feeling again, the horrible, gut wrenching feeling that made her regret ever waking up. That feeling she got when she was forced to barricade her door at night and press her table against it. Those nights when she turned every light on and covered every opening to the room. That feeling that if she didn't close the blinds or shove a towel along the crack between the door and the floor, a feeling that made her blood chill with panic... A feeling that things were about to get worse. A lot worse…

"Naru. It's happening again." She said, her voice hoarse. Her vocal cords tightened, pulling at her throat like a hand squeezing like a vice. She knew she shouldn't have been so scared. She knew she really didn't know what was going on. But she _did_. Deep down, she knew what had happened. What she didn't know was how she knew, but she did.

"What's happening Mai?" Naru yelled back, keeping pace with her easily.

"It's Slender." Mai's words, her actually speaking her thoughts, made it all too real.

Naru didn't reply. And Mai didn't blame him. That night at Nado Camping Grounds haunted them to this day. The countless nights spent awake for fear that the faceless man would appear. The horrible visions. There was always a sense of being watched, no matter how blessings and prayers were undertaken. There was no ridding them of this demon.

They slowed only as the sun had set, a metal fence coming into view from the trees. Mai noticed they had been running alongside it the whole time, vines and trees growing through the metal with ease. It took a little more time but eventually Naru noticed an opening in the fence and what looked to be a welcome sign which had been graffitied to the point that nothing was legible. Mai frowned, not happy with the lack of information. It was too dark to make much of the surroundings clear so she pulled her pack from her back and opened it, handing Naru a torch while she pulled out a camera. The night vision helped the second she turned it on, helping them see into the distant forest where the torch light couldn't reach.

Hesitantly, the pair entered the fence line, noticing a dim light just beyond the entrance. With a caution that betrayed the fear in their muscles, they moved forward together, silently and practically glued to each other's back. They broke the tree line sooner than they expected, passing a dilapidated wood fence on the way.

Before them was a small wooden shack, very much like a storage room left in the open with a light shining from the roof. It illuminated the sign under which hung at an odd angle, like the park had been left in a hurry. The words 'Oakside Park' practically glowing, glaring at them. Naru walked forward, examining the door to the shack and attempting to open it. The only sounds in the area being his grunts as his attempts failed.

Mai took the opportunity to look around, never straying too far from her companion. She carefully kept within the lamp light, going so far as the side of the hut. It was here that she saw the papers haphazardly pinned to the wood. She plucked the more colourful sheet from the wall, taking it with her to the front of the hut to look at. Brightly decorated and very old, the Oak Parks pamphlet had her captivated. When she turned it over, she saw the map, taking in their current location.

"Naru?" She called, drawing the dark haired man from the door. He stopped the second she said his name and walked over to her, examining the pamphlet in her hands.

"Well that's convenient." Naru chided, looking around the darkening woods. "Let's get this over with quickly then. This way." Naru quickly took the map and placed it in his pocket before grabbing Mai's free hand. The brunette felt warmth bloom in her chest, trying to make sure she didn't let go of the camera from the shock. She tried not to show her embarrassment, focusing instead on the light that came from the torch in Naru's hand.

Mai was about to follow him into the woods when she saw a light in the distance. A silhouette moved against it and she froze, focusing on the figure that seemed to shift in the tall grass. She tugged at the man holding her hand, not daring to speak in case she scared the apparition away. She felt him tense beside her, his grip tightening on her hand just that little bit. But she still felt it.

The more she focused, the more she could make out its features. And the more she realised it was actually beckoning for them to follow it. She took one step forward to see if she was right, and the spirit seemed to take one step backwards, towards the light in the distance. She was about to continue forward when Naru tugged her back, not allowing her near the apparition in fear that it was a trap.

"Naru. I trust it." The brunette said quickly, making sure the spirit didn't leave, "I don't know why. But it doesn't feel malevolent. It going to help us." Mai didn't wait for an answer, tugging her hand from his and taking off after the spirit. She heard Naru following but didn't turn around, allowing the pale figure take her through the grass and broken fencing. The spirit seemed to vanish the second the pair broke the tree line at a watch tower, a large spotlight shining down from the look out.

"Don't ever do that again Mai." Naru hissed, his hand grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. She swallowed her guilt as she saw the strain on his face, his cheeks slightly flushed from the mad dash he'd done to keep up with her and the spirit.

"I'm sorry Naru. But look," Mai started, pointing to the watch tower, "We already have one."

The dark haired male looked up to see that, there was in fact, a page on the watch tower. He felt a shiver go up his spine, the memories of their last encounter with the creature behind the pages far clearer than any memory he had.

It was Mai that walked up to it and pulled it from its place, gasping as she was bombarded with images.

 _She was a young girl running through reeds far taller than she was. A faceless shadow chasing her, its limbs shooting past. The grass whipped her, branches shredding her clothes and cutting into her skin. She had thought she was safe after climbing into the bird's nest of the watch tower. But she was wrong. The chill didn't go away. If anything, the feeling of being cornered just grew stronger. And then the pain came, the piercing agony that seemed to blossom from her gut and radiate out to every nerve in her body._

'Mai _!' She flinched, her vocal cords working without sound,_ 'Mai! _'_

The brunette gasped, blinking as she took in the light of the watch tower above her. She sat up suddenly, not even noticing she had been lying on the ground, "Naru. It was horrible. She died. It killed her. It was-"

She stopped suddenly when she was pulled into a tight embrace, the smooth black jacket cool on her heated skin. She felt her heart thunder in her chest and even through the vibrations, she could feel Naru's pulses flutter through his veins like wings flapping frantically. He was muttering to her, soothing her as she came down from her fright. They don't know how long they sat there for, Mai in Naru's arms, the page resting between them as they remained still. The spirit of the watch tower seemed to hover around them, an air of worry radiating from it.

"I'm ok." Mai whispered, clearing her throat before speaking again, "I'm fine Naru. We need to keep moving."

The dark haired male hesitated, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly before allowing her to stand. He was about to make sure her words were true when another shadow seemed to flicker at the edge of the woods, "It seems we have another guide."

The first spirit joined the second and they waited at the tree line together. It was Mai that took Naru's hand this time before taking off after the spirits. They raced through the trees, ignoring the branches that struck them or the bushes that crunched under foot. Fire light seemed to burst from another opening in the trees and the pair, along with the two apparitions, broken into open air, finding themselves right outside a tent and camp fire.

"Well this looks like it hasn't been touched." Naru chided, his eyes taking in the surroundings with suspicion.

"Doesn't matter. Nothing has to be touched to be wrong." Mai added, walking around the camp site. With a gasp, she found the page pinned to the top most point of the tent entrance. She braced herself as she plucked it from its perch.

The vision hit like a ton of bricks.

 _The tent rustling. The screams that came from outside. The fear that gripped as she watched the fabric walls shift and pull, threatening to tear under the attack. She watched through the eyes of the victim as she bolted from the confines of the tent, tearing through the camp site and into the trees. But her escape was short lived. And everything went black._

Mai gasped as she woke from her vision, finding her feet still firmly planted on the ground, despite how shaky she felt. Naru was still standing at the edge of the camp, his gaze fixed on her.

"We have another guest Mai." The brunette turned, seeing a third spirit shifting in and out of side behind a tree. She couldn't help but smile at it, taking its hiding to be that of a child's. But it was only when it seemed to rush from the trees that she frowned before yelling for her companion to move.

Behind him, was the faceless monster…

"Naru! Run. It's Slender!" Mai yelled, too scared to run forward and pull him away. But it seemed she didn't have to. A sharp sound pierced the air and Naru dove out of the way of a razor sharp tentacle. He avoided blow after blow, relying on his senses to guide him as he reached Mai and pulled her along with him, tearing their way out of the camp. The spirits seemed just as frightened, keeping just a little ahead of the pair.

Mai could feel the blood pump through her veins, a dull roar in her ears, blocking out her own frantic breathing and most importantly, the sound of pursuit. It was only when the spirits detoured that sound seemed to re-enter Mai's ears and they slowed to a jog. Air rushed into her lungs as she tried to catch her breath. Her muscles ached and she felt the fear lodge itself in her gut.

"It's playing with us." She said, her lips drown in a grim line. Naru didn't respond, focusing instead on the large building before them. A wooden sign read 'Oak Park Visitors Centre.' Taking this in, and realising what they had to do, Naru shone his torch into the darkness, watching as the wind toyed with an open locker door and making it creak. The brunette beside him shivered, anxious to get through the building. Even the spirits seemed to hesitate, the newest lingering in the doorway as the others entered.

The floor was cracked and broken beneath their feet, tiles and dirt allowing weeds to grow inside. Every locker they passed was broken in some way; rusted and broken at the bottom, others lay on their sides, or in a pile of broken cabinets. But no matter where they looked, it was a like a storm had blown through. It was only when the spirits led them into a room with a boarded up window that Mai realised the cause of the destruction. With a gentle nudge, Naru guided the brunette to the note, watching the door to make sure they weren't ambushed.

With a gulp, Mai pulled the sheet from the wood, gasping as the vision took hold.

 _She was looking through the eyes of a tall man, dressed in gear for fishing. He had blood splattered across his arms, but she only knew that from the way his arms swung out to block branches from hitting his face. His feet were like a stampede, loud and reckless. His fear was a driving force for his panic and he stumbled out of the tree line, his breathe coming out as gasps._

 _Mai could feel the terror as if it were her own. It stole her breath and made her muscles in her physical body want to move, to run and never turn back. It made her blood sing with fright, adrenaline causing her to shake as the man stepped towards the visitors centre. She felt he might be safe there. But she was wrong._

 _A sharp ringing seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was like having your head in a drum and hitting the side repeatedly. But the brunette forced herself to remain cemented in the vision, needed to know what happened to the poor man, now spirit, and why he couldn't leave._

 _It was then that the man turned and screamed. Just a few feet from him was the faceless monster that seemed to haunt all that uttered his name. Without thinking, the man ran into the visitor's centre, his voice breaking as he ran out of air to scream. He pulled lockers from the wall, trying in vain to block the way of the creature. He turned in every direction he could, down hallways and broken furniture and then through rooms he knew he had been in before. It was only when he reached a reception area that he slowed, taking in the silence that permeated the air._

 _"No. No!" He yelled, watching as the suited figure flickered into view of the lobby entrance, "Why won't you leave me alone?"_

 _He turned and hid in a room close to him, just behind reception. The room Mai knew her physical body was in. He pried at the barred window until his fingers bled, his face wet with tears and sweat. But then the room chilled, and the air itself seemed to scream. It screamed just like he did as the pain bloomed, taking over every other sense until it all went black._

Mai gasped as she awoke from the vision, her back leaning against the wall with Naru kneeling in front of her, his hands gently supporting her. She allowed a small smile before a sharp pinch in her mind drew her attention to the doorway. Her eyes widened, fear immobilising her limbs as she opened her mouth.

"Naru! Look out!"

The dark haired man grabbed her and dove to the side, his back taking the force of the fall with Mai on top of him. In any other situation, Mai would have blushed, squealed and gotten away from him, but she was too focused on the figure in the doorway, her words coming out as a whisper.

"Slender..."

 **XxXxX-xXx – Slender Man : The Arrival – xXx-XxXxX**

 **And there is the second chapter of Slender Man : The Arrival! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, as a Christmas present to me like this chapter is my present to you all.**

 **I really do enjoy reading your feedback. What you loved, hated and that like. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

 **Nightflightthehero –** Thank you so much for thinking my story is epic

 **DawnOfRenalice –** I remember your lovely reviews from the first instalment of Slender. Thank you for hanging around for this sequel. I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Gally619 –** I'm happy that you think the horror set up is good. I do try to make it scary but also well written so that you can all feel what the characters do.

 **D C JoKeR H S –** I'm really happy that you enjoyed the first chapter. You are so sweet for being so loyal to my work.

 **Shayrulz –** I'm overjoyed that you loved the first instalment of Slender. I was incredibly worried that this sequel wouldn't get the same reaction, but I guess my doubts were uncalled for. We really do enjoy torturing Mai as a fandom, don't we?

 **Ghost loves japan 77 –** Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Hope you liked this one just as much.

 **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid –** I'm really happy you liked to first chapter. I will be aiming to update this fic once a week, so I hope that's not too long to wait for updates!

 **HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! STAY SAFE THIS HOLIDAY SEASON!**


	3. Eight Pages - Part 2

**Slender Man : The Arrival**

 **Summary:** It was just meant to be a routine sweep of her home. Nothing more. But now Naru and Mai are trying to find her. Trying to save her. While trying to save themselves. Is it already too late? NaruxMai

 **A/N** : Sorry it took me so long to update, unfortunately someone in my family passed away so I didn't exactly have the drive to write. But now I'm pack with the next chapter.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I also have a link to my Facebook page ( vehynfyre/ ) if you want some input on stories, or if you want some sneak peeks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

 **Chapter 3:** Eight Pages - Part 2

Mai was frozen in terror, her heart pounding in her chest even though she felt like her blood had stilled in her veins. Even in her dazed state of fear, she could feel Naru's grip on her tighten, his nails digging into the flesh of her waist even through the fabric of her top. But even when she realised what had happened, she wouldn't hold it against him. She didn't have it in her with what they were facing.

"Damn..." Naru hissed, pulling her ever closer, which Mai didn't think was possible. But she wished she could just melt away, through the wall and away from danger. They were effectively trapped, Slender in the doorway, and their backs to the corner of the room. They wouldn't even be able to dodge should the monster come closer to them. They'd be skewered before they could even scream. But just as they heard the sharp whistle of a tentacle slicing through the air, a glimmering gold wall appeared before them, a spiritual barrier which Mai knew neither she nor Naru were capable of putting up.

The brunette blinked, shock making her mind slow as she processed what she had just witnessed. It seemed in death, the spirits knew there was nothing to lose and so they had acted as a defence for the living. Just then, another spirit came forward, this one she recognised from the watch tower. it melted into the barrier, causing the gold to solidify slightly.

'You must run.' The airy voice came from behind them and Naru and Mai jumped, standing from their spot in time to see the third spirit faze through the wall, 'He may have taken me from here. But I won't stand for him to take you as well. You must put a stop to him.'

Mai wanted to reply, wanted to make sense of what was going on. but she didn't get the chance as the man from her vision disappeared into the barrier. Through that shimmering wall, they watched as Slender beat against the barrier with everything he had, not resting for a second as razor sharp tentacle after tentacle smashed against the spirits. Mai cried out as she watched it shimmer, rippling after each blow. She could feel the spirits wavering, the pain too much even in the etheral state. But there was nothing she could do. And she could feel Naru holding tightly to her upper arm, refusing to let he go in case the creature made it past the souls protecting them.

"Mai. We have to go." Mai nodded numbly, knowing there was nothing they could do. But also knowing that there was no way out. It was then that Naru turned them around and the room suddenly grew hot, electricity cracking through the air. Before she had a chance to scream, the wall they had been leaning against exploded outwards in a show of light and debris. Large chunks of brick and cement went flying into the surrounding woods, smashing through trees like they were nothing.

Without wasting a second, Naru pulled Mai out of the building, running into the darkness of the trees. It was all they could do. Slender knew they had another opening and would be after them as soon as he was through with the spirits. The two of them tore through the underbrush, branches and low lying shrubs and bushes grazing their skin. But they were numb to everything except the panic that coursed through their veins.

They kept going, navigating through the darkness, too panicked to try focus the torchlight on their surroundings. It was only when the sound of splashing reached their ears that they slowed, taking into account their now wet feet and the smell of moisture in the air, along with something... burning.

"Naru?" Mai questioned, carefully looking around into the shadows when a flicker caught her attention, "There's something over there." Her hand shook in the shadows as she pointed through the tree line, forcing Naru's attention to the light that seemed to hypnotise her.

Together, they changed direction and cautiously approached the source of the light, worried that it was a trap to lure them towards Slender. But when a flicker of pale light flew past Mai, the brunette took off after it, dragging Naru with her.

The broke out of the tree line, their calves submerged in water as they pulled themselves after the spirit. They nearly stopped when they saw the fire burning high in air, the canoe below it fuelling the burn as they approached. The spirit seemed the flutter, its glow dimming the closer they got. It was only when Mai leant over the flames to grab a page that the ghost gained a human shape, making sure Mai was away from the heat before dragging her into the vision.

They were in the water, the only think showing was their head. Mai watched as the spirit merged with its once human body, glancing at Mai quickly before vanishing completely into the vision. The brunette kept looking as the person beside her swam towards the shore, a shore that held the currently burning canoe in the waking world. The person, a girl by the way the long hair floated behind her, struggled to hold her breath under water, trying not to draw attention to herself when a scream pierced the air. It was filled with pain, almost inhuman as the sound teetered into something chilling before stopping as suddenly as it had begun.

Mai felt her bones chill, her blood run cold through her veins as she watched the girl pull herself into the canoe, tears streaming down her face as she looked into the dark forest around her. She grabbed for the ores, about to push off from the tree that had tied to floating device to the shore, when a tentacle snapped through the air, impaling the girl and stabbing into something metal before her. Mai screamed as everything suddenly exploded, the force propelling her back into her own body.

The brunette sat up with a gasp, tears running down her cheeks as she glanced around, noticing she was in Naru's lap in the shallows of the lake. She couldn't speak, couldn't even think straight with the images playing in her head. All she could do was press herself into Naru's chest, allowing her sobs to be muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Mai. We do not have time for this. We need to keep moving." Naru insisted, shaking her slightly to get her attention. Said woman didn't resist being pushed away, knowing she was being selfish for putting them in danger while she cried.

"You're right. There will be time for crying once this is all over." Mai agreed, standing from the water and wiping away her tears. Naru stood with her, handing her the camera she must have dropped when the vision started. It was only when they started to leave the water that they noticed another spirit hovering on the edge of the forest, as if waiting to guide them to their next location. The pair had lost their map the second they had entered the water, so they had no choice.

They gave chase the second the spirit started moving, their muscles screaming at them with fatigue and their minds desperately needed time to recover their sanity. But they couldn't wait. They tore through the woods, tree limbs and low laying bushes scrapping their skin like hands; nails pulling at them and trying to slow them down. It wasn't long before they were at the top of a hill overlooking the entire park, a large board stood before them in the darkness and Naru had to squint, even with the torchlight, to see what was on it.

Mai could feel her stomach drop when she saw a map of the park, completely covered in scribbles of Slender Man and makeshift trees. In the middle of it all was another page, and she wasn't one-hundred percent sure she was ready for another vision. But as she braced herself and grabbed the piece of paper, nothing happened. The paper just crumbled in her hand, like a fragile Autumn leaf that was ready to vanish. She turned it over in her hand, noticing the drawings were faded and it was then that they heard it, like a scream from under water. It drew their attention to the other side of the board they were standing in front of and Mai couldn't help that scream that escaped her throat.

Naru acted before the brunette could even comprehend what was about to happen. A tentacle broke through the board, grazing Naru's shoulder as he pushed them both out of the way. The spirit that had led them to the note vanishing as both Naru and Mai took off running. The dark haired male cursed, turning off his torch as he pulled his companion along, knowing her fright had frozen her into a state of incomprehension. They followed the tree line, looking forward to see they were once again at the visitors centre.

Mai gasped, drawing the attention away from the centre and back onto the path they were taking. They took a sharp turn into the visitor's field just as tentacles pierced the ground they had been running on. Heavy _'thunks_ ' echoed along with their pants as they made their way into the centre for a second time, going in through the destroyed wall and out through the front reception window. But it didn't fool Slender for a second. He was already waiting for them, one of his limbs sailing so quickly that Mai barely moved her head in time to avoid being skewered. A deep cut ended up along her collar bone from should to shoulder. It stung, and she desperately tried to ignore it as they pushed on.

Faster and stronger, they kept running, their lungs burning, chests heaving as they once again entered the tree line. They had to skid to a stop as they found a water tower, the hulking structure impeding their route. Naru nearly kept going when Mai stopped as they passed by, her hand shooting out to grab a note before she nodded, allowing the dark haired man to lead them once again.

The brunette could feel the vision tugging at her, the images playing through her conscious mind without her consent. She watched as another person fell to the horrible creature, another soul forever lost, bound to the warnings they had left for others that dare wander near it again.

She gasped as Naru pulled her into a decrepit barn, the wood on the structure falling from it's places on the walls and the ceiling. The paint had long since chipped away, leaving nothing but splintered edges. They looked around, Naru finally turning the torch back on to look around.

"Is this... a storage area?" Mai asked, using the night vision on her camera to see where she was going. There was debris everywhere, barrels and containers had been tipped and graffiti-ed as well as what seemed to have once been cabinets that looked to have been ransacked. As they crept further into the dilapidated barn, Mai felt the hair on the back of her neck raise, and she instantly knew what to look for, "Naru. There. In the back corner. Another page."

The pale skinned man nodded in the shadows, carefully picking his way over the note. Again, the sheet crumbled into nothing, but the spirit seemed to shimmer into existence, an almost happy aura seemed to fill the air as Naru returned to Mai's side.

"Well it seems we've run into the original spirits of this place now." Naru commented, watching as the spirit seemed to sway before flying at them, it tackled Mai in the chest, allowing it's joy at being found to flow into her. It was revitalising for the brunette, the burning from her muscles vanishing almost instantly as she reached out to Naru, sharing what she felt through touch. She lifted her hand, as if to stroke the ball of light.

"It was just a child," Mai whispered, cuddling the ball to her, "You died so young you poor little thing." Tears slipped silently down the brunette's cheeks. It was only when Naru nudged her that she allowed the spirit to move away, feeling content that it had been heard, "Ok little guy. Think you could take us to the last place?"

The little ball seemed to bob, almost as if it nodded at them, before it took off out of the barn, opposite the way they had entered. There was a larger orb waiting for them outside, the smaller ball circling it, like the Moon orbited around the Earth. Mai nodded to the two spirits, allowing them to lead the way.

Once they were running, Naru grabbed Mai's hand, making sure they didn't get separated when they were so close to being through with the horrible hunt. He could feel the desperation pulse through him like a wave as they topped another hill. But they froze when they saw they destroyed car. The entire outside looked as if it had been scorched and the interior was more or less missing. There was only one seat intact, though the fabric was blackened with age and ash.

"This is it Naru." Mai whispered, reaching forward to grab the last page. It too, like the last two pages, crumbled into dust. She could feel the relief bubble in her stomach. But before it could grow, the sound of static came from the camera, the picture on the small screen distorting until there was only static. The brunette froze, her head turning mechanically to look behind them, "No!" She screamed, her throat straining as she lunged at Naru, taking them both to the ground to roll down the hill. They missed tentacle like limb after limb, each weapon like appendage piercing the ground in an attempt to catch them. Once at the bottom, they staggered upright, beaten and bruised from the rough trip.

Mai went to take his hand again, only to see him shake his head. She gasped, horrified as she watched the tentacle around his waist tighten before pulling him into the darkness. The torch dropping from his hands as he gave her one last smile.

 **"NARU!"**

 **xXxXx-XxX- Slender Man : The Arrival – XxX-xXxXx**

So there is the final part to the eight pages! DO NOT WORRY! The story does go on! I have about 6 to 9 chapters in total planned for this fic. Depending on how long each one gets, they may be split into parts which means a longer fic!

Now, thank you to the following people for reviewing Chapter 2: Eight Pages - Part 1

 _shayrulz_

 _Ghost loves japan 77_

 _D C JoKeR H S_

 _DawnOfRenalice_

 _SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid_

 _aeva_

 _ZeroRose90_


	4. Into the Abyss

**Slender Man : The Arrival**

 **Summary:** It was just meant to be a routine sweep of her home. Nothing more. But now Naru and Mai are trying to find her. Trying to save her. While trying to save themselves. Is it already too late? NaruxMai

 **A/N** : I really didn't mean to take so long to update! But I officially have my Management Diploma! I am also in need of a Beta reader! If you're interested, please PM me.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, I officially have a blog! Link is on my profile, so if you want notes, sneak peaks and more, check it out there.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

 **Chapter 4:** Into the Abyss

She groaned as she came to, her head swimming. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to face reality. The night was too surreal for her to handle, not even Eugene had been in her dreams to guide her.

"Why can't this be a dream?" She muttered, sitting up. It was then she noticed the sun peeking through the trees, making the wild flowers around her shine. They sparkled from the morning dew, glistening like her tears, "What am I going to do? Naru…"

Her eyes stung as she remembered how he smiled at her, giving her the chance to escape from her living nightmare. But at what cost? Would she be able to find him like they found the children at Nadoru camping grounds?

Steeling her nerves, Mai stood, torch clutched in one hand as she looked around. A few feet ahead of her was a large hole in the mountain side, abandoned shipping containers littered around, the grass having grown over it and vines imbedded it to the ground. Trees rose up on all sides, sealing her in.

She ventured into the tree line, walking away from the opening, in an attempt to find a way back to Naru. But each time she thought she found a way out, she was faced with a cliff wall, towering far overhead. She tried to scale it, but slipped down each and every time.

"I'm no good to Naru _or_ Kuroda dead." Holding her breath, Mai turned back to face the cave opening, feeling her heart beat against her chest. Her blood had turned to lead, a stone of liquid mercury pooling in her stomach as she stepped towards the abandoned mine, her eyes reading the sign as though it were her funeral plaque, 'Kullmon Mining Facility.'

It loomed like a open mouth, stalactites around the roof like razor sharp teeth. The darkness inside daunting, taunting her with what unknowns lay within.

"Only forward." The brunette breathed, turning on her torch when the light from outside started disappearing. Empty crates lined the walls, old papers and posters, work notices and clipboards covering the floor like a carpet. The crunched under her feet, breaking apart the second she put her foot down. She tried to image that she was just walking the the park near the SPR office, where Monk would gather a bunch in his hands and shower her and Ayako in them. John and Masako would laugh before Yasu would cover them too. Lin and Naru would be there too, not far ahead, waiting for them to catch up, the ever subtle smile on their faces. Those memories seemed so far away now. So far that they didn't nothing to rid her of the perpetual chill that seemed to have sunk into her spine.

By the time she found the first chamber, it was pitch black, her torch doing very little to illuminate her surroundings. She was barely around the first corner when she stubbed her toe. Cursing, she crouched down, pressing a hand to her foot in an effort to soothe the throbbing through her shoe, "Now that's just great."

She huffed as she tried to rise, knocking something beside her as she stood. Curious, she looked down, shining the torch in an effort to see what she had knocked. On the ground, next to a large red object, was a clipboard. Taking a look around, she picked it up, squinting to see the words on the paper. It was marred with a thick layer of dust, the yellow paper so delicate she was worried it would crumble if she breathed on it.

' _For emergency lift, power all six generators. Generators require gas. Stores are kept near generators. Lift can be found in the middle of the complex.'_

She couldn't help the thud her heart gave, make adrenaline surge through her veins. A small spark of hope lighting itself in her mind. Placing the clipboard down, Mai looked at the red device beside her, noticing the buttons on its side, "Well there's a first for everything."

She muttered as she started pressing buttons, first the power, watching as the reds and oranges lit the area faintly, the green button, with the very prominent ' _GAS'_ written on it giving her hope. With a shaking finger, Mai pressing the green button in, smiling at the satisfying churning the generator gave of. It sputtered for a few seconds before properly starting up, the sound reverberating through the mine.

"That's one down. Five more to go." Mai let a small smile spread on her lips, her goal to find Naru and Kuroda driving her forward. She printed down the hallways, making sure to slow down when she came to a junction between paths. She stumbled into a dead end hallway, the red generator at the end of it giving her cause for hope. A gas canister sat next to it, covered in a thick layer of grim, but still full when she lifted it. Hope spurring her one, she connected the container to the generator, turning it on just like she did with the first. Again, like the first, generator two sputtered life.

"Four to go." Mai turned to run back down the hallway, her jacket keeping the chill of the tunnels from her skin, when she paused and listened. Passed the loud rattling of the generator. In the distance there was a distinct shuffling, quick and just barely there. But she heard it. She was so hyper aware she wouldn't have been surprised if she would have been able to hear a mouse scurrying around.

Focusing her torch, she jumped when she saw something run across the opening of the hallway. The footsteps grew fainter and Mai took her chance, sprinting down the corridor and swinging to the closest adjoining hallway, hearing footsteps approaching quickly from behind her she turn around, focusing her torch beam on the figure. They stood in the juncture Mai had just turned from, the white hood completely covering their face, with black tendrils of hair falling down and onto the white fabric. The figure seemed to completely freeze under the torch light, and Mai, while hesitant, experimented.

She took the torch off the figure for a split second, illumination it completely to see it had moved, shoulders bent in an awkward way as it tried to lunge forward, "Oh god." Mai gasped, taking a step backwards. That step was followed by another, and another. Before she knew it, she was running backwards, only stopping when her back hit a wall. There was another generator beside her.

With shaking hands, Mai bent down, keeping her torch focused on the figure, watching as it twitched, obviously trying to get to her. The generator sputter to life, causing her to look away for a second. When she focused again, the figure was gone, having disappeared into the darkness.

Mai felt the dreaded chills of fear sink into her like claws, causing her knees to lock up as she frantically shone her torch down the hallway she had come down and the only direction she hadn't gone. "What the hell is that thing?" She hissed, forcing herself to run past the corridor the being had been in. She had faced spirits, murderous ones at that, and yet none had been as frightening as the one she had just seen.

Sprinting down the endless corridors, Mai found the fourth generator. Her body processed the motions the turn it on before she could even think about what had to be done. But just as she pressed the gas button, her torch started flickering and she turned in time to see her waking nightmare was following her. Slender was there, at the end of the corridor she had just come from, blocking her exit that way. She looked down the other corridor of the T-section she seemed to be standing in, and the quick shuffle of feet had her spinning on her heel, torch shining on the figure in white, stopping it a few feet from her, each time the light flickered, it got a little bit closer.

"Two more. I only have two more." Mai breath, walking backwards until she reached another intersection and ran, bolting up a set of stairs. She found herself in a large room, the sound of her footfalls booming through the cavernous room. The metal walkway she ran across lead all the way around the room, the rusted metal creaking and cracking under her weight. She found a small alcove, another generator inside it. With nimble fingers, she managed to turn it on, hearing the footfalls behind her too late.

She felt the impact before she could even think to dodge, sharp nails biting into her shoulders as she toppled to the metal walkway. The creature in white swung an open palm at her, long nails raking across her cheek. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Mai threw her attacker off and into the railing, realising too late how horrible the decision truly was.

The metal creaked under the added weight causing it to crack and split. The cables supporting the railing snapped, the years of holding the catwalk catching up to it as the section Mai laid on tilted. She screamed as she started rolled, her back slamming against one of the poles holding the handrail up. The pain caused her to choke, her attacker clinging desperately to the unbroken part of the walkway.

Another cable snapped, a sickening crack that had Mai falling more. She grabbed the mesh of the floor panel, the sharp edges digging into the delicate flesh of her fingers. The walkway smashed into the wall, rattling her and causing her to lose her grip.

She fell, a noiseless scream leaving her as she fell, the ground approaching far too quickly. She closed her eyes and prayed, hoping the fall let her die before the creature or Slender got to her.

But instead of being squished, a warm breeze brushed past her and she felt her decent slow. Not by much, but she managed to fall into a roll once her feet touched the ground. Her shoulders and knees screamed in pain from the impact which should have killed her. She opened her eyes, dizzy from the adrenaline rushing through her veins and felt her heart stop. The last generator was right there.

 _Right in front of her._

The lift controls were also there, her ticket out of the hell hole literally within reach. She scrambled up, hands flying to the generator, connecting the gas canister that sat next to it. It came to life with a god almighty roar, lighting the room and the emergency lights on the lift. She couldn't jump onto the platform fast enough, kicking the up lever with her foot with so much force that it snapped in that position, permanently stopping anyone else from getting stuck in the hellhole.

But just as she saw the gap between the room and the ceiling close, the figure in white lunged up, hands clawing at her, twisting in her hair and slamming her head to the ground.

And she knew no more.

 **So there you have it! The story continued past the pages, just like I promised! So please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I wanted to give a BIG thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter:**

 _ **Sonicmastersword**_ _: Thank you so much for taking the time to review. It really meant a lot and helped get this chapter done. Hope you liked it._

 _ **Ghost loves japan 77**_ _: He smiled because he gave her a chance to get away. But more in later chapters._

 _ **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**_ _: I had him kidnapped for that very reason. I know Mai had a kind balanced victim/hero slate on her, but now she's a hero with all the nerves that come with being a normal human being. Hope you liked it._

 _ **D C JoKeR H S**_ _: *hugs back*_

 _ **Lil'OldNarcassisiticMe**_ _: Thanks for your suggestions. I did take them to heart (in a constructive way) and tried to implement them. But when your mind takes you away… well. Sometimes you don't even know what you've written till you read it. In any case with the mistakes, I'm looking for a Beta-reader for that specific reason. Thanks for reviewing._

 _ **Nightflightthehero**_ _: Your sinamon bun is now in limbo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **-guest-**_ _: Sorry it was a cliffy (which I left for a really, really long time) but does Naru live? Dunno. You'll have to read and find out._

 _ **DawnofRenalice**_ _: Sorry the chapter made you sad, but thank you for reviewing. I will hopefully continue to write awesome chapters for you to enjoy._


	5. Escape

**Slender Man : The Arrival**

 **Summary:** It was just meant to be a routine sweep of her home. Nothing more. But now Naru and Mai are trying to find her. Trying to save her. While trying to save themselves. Is it already too late? NaruxMai

 **A/N** : Here is the next chapter! Yay! The chapter may seem a little rushed, but I thought it would help you relate to what Mai's going through.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

 **Chapter 5:** Escape

When she came to, her head was pounding, an hand tenderly nursing it as she sat up. Her fingers came away sticky, and Mai blinked at the blood on her skin. The red substance already turning brown.

"How long… was I out?" Mai hissed as she moved, hand patting her jacket pocket. The hard rectangle let her know that the camera was still intact and she sighed, "At least that's one good thing."

Staggering to her feet, Mai gave up on fixing her hair, her clothes no better as she wiped the dust from her torn jeans and blood smeared shirt. The light outside the cave was blinding and Mai used her hand to shield her eyes, letting them adjust to the midday sun. She felt her breath catch when she could finally take in her surroundings however.

Flowers and trees, such vibrant shades compared to what she had been seeing the past few hours that she felt tears slide down her cheeks. Quickly wiping them away, cursing herself under her breath, Mai began to wonder, no specific direction to take. The field continued for as far as she could see, the wind warm against her chilled skin. It tempted her, begging her to sit down, her conscious asking for her to rest while her body cried in pain to sleep.

But the brunette pushed on, using trees as leverage. She looked up, over the mountain that housed the mine and felt her jaw drop, eyes wide as she caught sight of a radio tower, "There. Maybe that will help."

With a new burst of energy, Mai pushed the voice in her head away, blanking them as her feet took her away from the field. The rocky wall was the only thing in her way and she walked along it, find a small gap in the rock face. A red flare burned inside and she steeled her nerves, swallowing heavily as she brushed her fear aside, "I've come this far…"

With a small jump, she found herself in a cave passage, the roof filled with holes that allowed the bright sunlight to filter through and illuminate the area. She pulled her camera from her pocket and held her torch tightly as she started recording. Trying to capture her adventure on film in case something happened.

The ground was uneven under her sneakers, her balance thrown this way and that as she shouldered the wall, making sure nothing could sneak up on her. The chill that had settled in her spine had shifted, expanding and consuming her, stealing any warmth she may have felt previously. She felt hollow, her emotions fleeting. Where she should have been terrified, she simply felt a dull fear, easily pushed away. Where she should have been feeling hungry or thirsty she simply felt mild cramping. Her mind could hardly hold onto one emotion before it vanished, replaced by another before that too, disappeared.

"I'm losing my mind…" Mai whispered, eyes darting back and force as she turned a corner. A doorway stood at the other side of the rock hall, and she giggled, "Watch there be something waiting there."

Without hesitation, she staggered to the door, pushing the tin inwards. It revealed a large metal room, old equipment broken along the wall, wires and buttons having fallen to the ground. Papers littered the tables and chairs, some of which were completely broken and shattered into tiny splinters.

A faint static sound was what drew her attention however and she lazily looked to the corner closest to her. The black and white lines had her enthralled, causing her to leave the door open and to sit by the screen. Her hand mindlessly fiddled with the buttons, turning the dials this way and that, laughing at the futility. But just as her hand left the switches, the static melded into an image, hazy at first, before becoming sharper. Mai gasped as she recognised the figure.

Kuroda sat on the bed in the image, her hand drawing on something Mai couldn't see. But her movements were agitated, the young woman frowning as she looked up suddenly and before Mai could comprehend what was happened, she was seeing through Kuroda's eyes, feeling what she had felt.

The fear was tangible, making her limbs like lead. Mai, in Kuroda's body, bolted into the hallway, slamming into the wall as she practically flew down the stairs. The kitchen was in plain sight, the window open. She slams it down before she's running to another room.

Window after window, door after door. It felt like hours before the lower floor was secure and Mai could feel the burning in Kuroda's legs, the pain almost as intense as the terror that seized them. Lungs tight and breath short, Kuroda found herself back up the stairs, about to close the landing window when she froze, her neck stiff as she looked over her shoulder. Blood froze in her veins.

At the bottom of the stairs, a few steps behind her, was Slender. Tentacles flickered to life behind the monster and she screamed, forgetting the window and running up the last of the steps. A sharp tentacle slammed into the wall behind her, scrapping her back as she launched herself into her room, slamming the door shut as she crouched in the corner, tears blurring her vision as she took off her glasses, hands covering her mouth the quiet her sobs.

But it was futile.

The door splintered apart right before her eyes and she screamed, eyes locked on the window as long arms entered her field of vision. She didn't even think as she hurled herself from the first story window, the glass piercing her skin, the camera she always left on her sill toppling over…

Mai screamed, scrambling away from the screen as her heart thudded in her chest. Her hand felt something scrunch under her palm and she flinched, carefully looking over her shoulder. A handwritten note sat under her hand, her blood smearing the parchment as she picked it up. Eyes wide, Mai read the note, the chill that had spread now filling her completely.

 _I need to die before it catches me. I'm sorry for any part that is my fault. Everything is leaking out of the back of my head._

 _HANDS HAVE TEETH_

 _Please tell no one I loved them. It's back now._

 _HIDE_

Mai felt her tears fall again, recognising Kuroda's handwriting as easily as her own, "Oh Kuroda. Please be okay."

Her energy slowly draining, Mai used the wall to pull herself up. She looked around, taking in the door she had entered through and the other two doors at the opposite side of the shack. She knew, somewhere inside, that her friend was most likely lost, the man that she had dragged into this also no longer among the living. But she refused to give up. She would either find them, or join them.

Mai approached one door, grabbing the handle and rattling it to get it open. But despite her efforts, it wouldn't budge. Frowning, she didn't bother trying to pry it open and moved to the other. This one opened easily, the sudden sunlight momentarily blinding her. Again, she found herself in a grass field, but this time, she saw the obvious path to take. A path was carved out of the cliff face, wood posts parking passage. She pushed her legs, the screaming pain now numb, Kuroda's note clenched in her hand around her torch.

She didn't even know how long she walked along the treacherous path, her feet teetering closer to the edge and the deathly fall beyond it. She tried to focus, following a bend and nearly tripping over a broken box. Brown stained some of the sharp edges, and Mai blinked, finding another scrawled note. The writing on this was rougher, more panicked but still Kuroda's.

 _ThE house… HAd to GO…_

 _IT caN't sAVe me aNYmOre_

Mai tucked the in her hand against the camera too, pushing forward, not even hesitating when the path she was on led her into another shallow cave, this one darker than the other. It wasn't as nicely carved out as the other either, pieces of the cave roof threatening to give her a concussion as she ducked and weaved. She came across some larger chambers, losing track of how much she had walked through the dim cave, her torch doing little to light her way.

She found one opening filled with papers and crates, one of which had been laid in the very centre of the room. Mai knelt down, her legs giving way easily as she scooped up the page.

 _Meet me by the street in one hour. I left a list of things to bring with you._

 _LEAVE EveryTHinG as SOON as You sEe This!_

 _I know how to fix all of this._

 _Don't tell Mai about me._

 _CR_

Mai blinked, rereading the note again and again, shivering when she passed over her name.

Nothing made sense to her anymore, not as she crawled through the rest of the chamber, a morbid giggle gurgling from her throat. A strangled sob left her as she entered the next chamber, light from outside filling the chamber, the words on the walls, scratched in and bloody, filling her vision.

 _I'M SO SORRY. I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING/ THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT. I DID THIS. BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS IT WILL BE TOO LATE FOR YOU. DON'T LET HIM INTO ANY MORE LIVES!_

 _THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!_

 _This can end with you_

 _I let him in… WHY DID I EVER LET HIM IN_

 _I'M SORRY FOR PLACING THIS BURDEN ON YOU. I WISH IT WAS ALL ON ME. THIS CAN'T SPREAD ANY FURTHUR. PLEASE…_

 _It all has to end with you. I wish there was some other way…_

 _It has to end._

 _GOD FORGIVE ME!_

 _GOD FORGIVE ME!_

Mai read the words scrawled through the stone. Uncomprehending as she focused on her light source, finally noticing that it was actually getting brighter. And that's when she felt her stomach drop.

The forest outside was on fire…

 **Bum-bum-buh!**

 **That ends that chapter. I hope I wrote her insanity well enough without being too confusing.**

 **Thank you to DawnofRenalice, D C JoKeR H S, shayrulz, sonicmastersword and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for reviewing the last chapter!**


	6. The Arrival

**Slender Man : The Arrival**

 **Summary** : It was just meant to be a routine sweep of her home. Nothing more. But now Naru and Mai are trying to find her. Trying to save her. While trying to save themselves. Is it already too late?

 **A/N:** I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I've become the carer of an elderly family member and just finished studying while getting a new job. A lot has happened. But I'm back!

The next chapter is here. And sadly, the second last chapter for this fic. So please, tell me what you've thought of it so far. Tell me what you expect to happen and whether you'll want a sequel!

Also, this chapter does contain swearing. But it's mindless. Unless you think it is coming from an insane character. To each his own.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt and most certainly not Slender.

 **Chapter 6:** The Arrival

The heat seared her lungs as she ran, dodging falling limbs of burning wood as she went. The flames scorched the earth, tongues of fire licking at her as she went, trying to drag her down in its warm embrace. But she pushed on, blinking the tears from her eyes. Her mind reeled, unable to process how the forest had caught alight so suddenly.

It was only when she caught sight of the radio tower, high above her and ever so close, that she heard the twigs snap behind her. Arms closed around her waist and she was flung to the ground, her already bruised and bloody head slamming into the ground.

The woman in white stood over her, a manic grin on her face while her eyes remained hidden by her hair and the hood of her jacket.

"Get off me!" Mai screamed, slamming her hand into the side of the woman's face. Without wasting a second, Mai hauled herself up and out from under the woman's body, sprinting in the direction of the tower. A disgruntled scream was the only sign that her pursuer had regained her bearings and was again chasing her, "What do you want?"

Her shout was followed by a way of psychic energy, knocking over any immediate trees in her area. One flaming tree fell in the path of the woman in white, covering the jumper in soot. Staggering, Mai groaned, clutching her head. The woman stood still, grin gone as she stared. But she wasn't staring at Mai.

The brunette froze, barely able to summon the courage to turn around when she heard the wind whistle sharply. She turned, dropping to the ground in time to avoid being skewered through the eye.

Mai bit into her tongue to stop the scream that threatened to tear from her throat. Even the metallic taste of her own blood wasn't enough to have her cowering in sight of the fiend that had plagued her.

More black limbs shot out from behind the Slender Man, striking the ground around her, but not one managed to get close.

 _'Go now Mai_.' The voice warmed her, urged her forward as she skirting the area around the monster before her. Without conscious thought, her legs had her in a dead run for the radio tower, sending her through burning piles of trees and grass. She could feel the fiend following her, its soundless steps envisioned in her mind's eye, _'Keep going Mai. Almost there.'_

A tree fell and she barely skidded to a stop when she was off again, around the fires and still towards the metal and concrete building. The closer she got, the more she took into account.

The front door - open, a large metal structure surrounded by concrete and brick. Windowless. Debris everywhere. Her chances were grim at best. But as she bolted past the entryway, she slammed the door shut, closing the dead bolt on it before backing away. She winced as a large bang was heard from the other side, the door rattling violently in its frame.

Holding her breath, Mai looked around, the banging continuing, ringing through her ears like a death drum. A door, directly opposite her was shut and she sprinted to it, rattling the handle only to realise it was locked.

"Key. Key? God dammit!" She punched the metal door with all her might, forehead resting on the cool surface as she fought against her tears, "Why the fuck-"

A faint cling sounded from beside her and Mai looked over to see an open room filled with shelves, a small metal object in the middle of the room. Curiosity got the better of her as she approached the item, eyes taking in the room to avoid any prior traps that may have been set. Seeing none, the brunette knelt down, the distant echo of the banging still in the back of her mind.

Nimble fingers closed around the object, feeling the grooves of the teeth, her eyes widened, "The key!"

Not questioning how it had miraculously appeared, she bolted for the door, shaking hands trying to unlock the only escape she had. With a sigh of relief, she sprung into the next room, closing the door behind her. But what she had thought would be another room, wasn't.

A long corridor stretched out before her, barrels fuelling fires lined the wall at few points, allowing little illumination. She frowned, pulling the camera from her pocket and turned it on. With her flashlight in her other hand, surprised both items had survived the night she had endured, Mai ventured forward.

Dirt and debris crunched under her dirty shoe, the crackle of the flames setting her on edge. She turned a corner, the visual on her camera stopping for a second. A door at the end of the hall seemed to call to her, and as carefully as she could, she approached. But the closer she got, the more her torch flickered, before finally, going out completely. She smacked the plastic device against her leg, shaking it as she struggled to turn it back on before throwing it against the wall, shattering the torch like glass.

"Fuck you. _Fuck this_. Why the _fuck_ did this happen!" She screamed her rage to the nothingness around her, tears silently slipping down her cheeks as she continued on, no longer apprehensive of what may lay ahead. Her foot prodded the door open, revealing a horrifying sight even to her enraged mind.

A body, charred and blacked, sat up against the wall, two piles of burning rubbish on either side of it in the corner of the room. White scribbles covered the walls, drawings depicting a chase and slender man burning themselves into Mai's mind. Wanting to take a closer look, Mai entered the room fully, closing the door behind her. She used the camera to record the scribbles, unsure why she felt so compelled to. But it was only when she focused on the body that she heard them.

The screams were loud, echoing in her ears as though the spirits were right beside her. Growing louder the more she tried to focus.

Her eyes noticed a line larger than the others on the walls and she stared, avoiding the body as she leant closer to the wall. The voices were wailing at her as she spoke aloud.

"I failed you..."

The voices suddenly stopped, the silence making her ears rings, when suddenly, the door burst open, metal colliding violently with the wall.

She didn't even have a chance.

 **And there you have the next chapter of Slender Man : The Arrival. Please let me know what you think. And what you think will happen. Your reviews nurture my writing! :)**

 **Thank you to D C JoKeR H S, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, DawnofRenalice, shayrulz and nightflighthehero for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update!**


End file.
